


Summer in Delbray

by Rozzlynn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn/pseuds/Rozzlynn
Summary: Lucia led her queen by the hand through the gardens of Delbray Castle, stepping over fallen blossoms and cracked paving stones as they made their way to the pavilion. The scent of crushed petals mingled with the smell of earth after rain. The storm clouds that had passed earlier in the day were visible on the western horizon, where they stood no chance of ruining the humid summer evening.





	Summer in Delbray

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to fill a prompt on [tumblr](https://thezolblade.tumblr.com/post/168943031319/for-the-meme-thing-luciaelincia-sth-sort-of), and cross-posted on ao3.

Lucia led her queen by the hand through the gardens of Delbray Castle, stepping over fallen blossoms and cracked paving stones as they made their way to the pavilion. The scent of crushed petals mingled with the smell of earth after rain. The storm clouds that had passed earlier in the day were visible on the western horizon, where they stood no chance of ruining the humid summer evening.

Elincia and her entourage had ridden through the last scatterings of rain that afternoon, reaching the castle in good time to settle in before touring the region. Now that the situation in Melior had finally stabilized, the young queen was determined to show her face to the population beyond the capital. By listening to her people’s concerns and surveying the state of the land, she could demonstrate her determination to shoulder their burdens and lead the nation into a new era of peace.

This evening offered the royal party a rare chance to pause for breath, far from the non-stop damage control meetings that had filled their schedules in the capital for the last few months. Their tour of Delbray would begin the next day, giving Lucia plenty of time to reacquaint herself with her late father’s home, which she had last visited during Crimea’s occupation.

Lucia had spent the majority of her childhood keeping the princess company at the royal villa, but Delbray Castle brought back hazy memories from her earliest years - mostly of playing with her brother in the property’s sprawling maze of dusty rooms and overgrown gardens shrouded in fog. The Count and Countess of Delbray had exaggerated their ties with the royal family by describing their heirs as the princess’s milksiblings, but Lucia and Geoffrey had not been quite so young when they had been handed over as Elincia’s designated family. If they had truly been raised together since they were suckling babes, then Lucia doubted her relationship with Elincia would ever have developed in an unfamilial direction.

The pavilion offered Lucia a clear view of the Marhaut mountains to the north, where the fog retreated in the summer. It was a pity that the walls around the castle grounds hid the rest of the valley from view at ground level. Perhaps tomorrow they should dine in one of the towers, trading the floral aromas of the garden for a dizzying view of the surrounding lands.

“How does it feel to be back here in better circumstances?” Elincia asked, setting their picnic basket down and taking a seat on one of the clean cushions strewn across the pavilion floor.

“I’m glad to have a chance to show you around,” Lucia replied, sitting beside her. “Everyone here will be honoured beyond words if Delbray can be of greater service to the crown in the years ahead.”

“If my reputation here is so unsullied, it is all thanks to you.” Elincia reached for her hand, lowering her gaze to inspect their entwined fingers.

“Your courageous deeds have inspired loyalty among those who understand the selfless purity of your ambitions. If I have had any success as a messenger, it is thanks to the worthiness of your message.”

“I hope I am worthy. Or at least, I hope I can grow to be worthy.” Elincia squeezed her hand, then sat up and met her gaze, an odd light in her eyes. “Would you lend me your coat for a few moments?”

“Of course.” Lucia unbuttoned her white coat and handed it over, still warm enough for now in her vest and leggings.

Elincia pulled a small bundle of fabric and thread from one of her pockets, then set about sewing something into the coat’s lining, just below the collar. Lucia leaned in to see an embroidered charm being swiftly stitched into place.

“It may only be a meager protection, but I - I wish to do all that I can to keep you safe, even if my efforts might not amount to much,” Elincia admitted, her voice wavering. She paused in her work to rub her eyes, blinking away sudden tears.

“Thank you.” Lucia leaned closer until Elincia looked up, then kissed her lips, a soft and fleeting comfort. “I will do all I can to avoid worrying you again.”

Elincia drew a deep breath, and drew back far enough to meet her gaze as she spoke. “I still have nightmares about that day. The noose doesn’t snap. I’ve never wanted to tell you in the morning. I need to be strong for you, after all. But returning here, and seeing the life you could have led if you’d never been mine… Do you ever wish you’d followed in your father’s footsteps?”

“I have followed his example, in my own way. He served the crown to the best of his ability. If he’d had the opportunity to dedicate his life to your father, he would surely have done so.”

“Perhaps… Still, I fear I have been unable to adequately reward your dedication. As a veteran of two wars, you’ve faced more than your share of peril. I would not be taking your sacrifices seriously if I neglected to discuss your options, now that peace has been restored. You might wish to retire from the royal guard someday. If you were to take up your inheritance as the Countess of Delbray, you would not need to concern yourself with anything more perilous than maintaining your own land.”

“Have these nightmares left you so afraid that you no longer wish to keep me by your side?” Lucia asked, clenching her fists in the cushions.

“No! I merely feel that I must place your safety over my own desires, or else I cannot be sure that I am doing what is best for you. I can only ask so much of one person, even if a selfish part of me assumes that I will be free to draw on your strength for as long as we both live.”

“My life is yours. That is a promise, Elincia, a vow that I have sworn to you, not an arrogant assumption on your part.”

“Ah… thank you…” Elincia sniffed, rubbing her eyes again. “I did not mean to question the intention behind your vow. Only the particular duties to which it binds you.”

Lucia caught her hands and kissed her again, keeping her occupied until some of the tension left her frame. “…The fact that you would even ask these questions proves that you are worthy of everything I can offer you.”

Elincia nodded, hesitating as she caught her breath. “…I will try to banish my doubts. It has been difficult, knowing that they targeted you because you are valuable to me.”

Lucia smiled, running a hand through her hair. “That may be true, but I do not wish to become any less valuable to you. We won our victory by surpassing their expectations.”

Elincia nodded again, then rested her head on Lucia’s chest, and sighed as her arms wrapped around her. Their breathing fell into rhythm as they gradually allowed themselves to relax, enjoying the luxury of peace.

Eventually, Elincia lifted her head. “Our food will get cold.”

“I packed sandwiches,” Lucia told her.

“You think of everything.” Elincia treated her to a rare smile.

“I try.” Lucia pulled her close again, swearing to herself that she would give her reasons to smile more often in the days ahead.


End file.
